


Bus Rides (666 version)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [59]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Demons, angels, public transportation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Bus Rides (666 version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble or sth for this ages ago and only just managed to write more of it to fit into this series- and tue second half completely got away from me xD oh well, Im still as nearly always working through some of my own experiences here.

A demon does not use public transport! It would be just wrong- well, right?- ngk, too good, anyway, transportation that is supposed to help the human masses and all that. Just no. It is not demonic at all. If anything, a demon would crash into a bus or something. Well, not that Crowley particularly cares about the rights and wrongs or wrongs and rights of demons anymore...

But more importantly, _Crowley_ does Not use public transport. It's undignified, annoying, everything but stylish, and most importantly- why would he use it when he has a perfectly functioning _Bentley_ right there?!

Yet, lately he finds himself on the red double-decker buses of London more and more often.

He knows when it started- that fateful day, the not-quite apocalypse averted on the airbase, the Bentley burned to the ground- but why does he _keep using it,_ now that the Bentley is back?

Maybe it is because of tjat one busride home- a happy memory after all the stress, ingrained in his brain as 'bus equals nice'.

Maybe it's because Aziraphale prefers the bus to walking himself, at least on longer distances through the city, and / _definitely_ / prefers it to Crowley's Bentley which he still loves to speed trough the city with.

And Crowley prefers the angel's company to being alone.

Yes, having Aziraphale next to himself more often than not whenever he chooses to ride the bus is definitely an added bonus.

On this particular day, Aziraphale happily gets onto the bus and drags Crowley upstairs as he always does- happily ignoring the fact that Crowley didn't take the Bentley instead, and not bringing up the topic at all out of fear that Crowley would her embarrassed, deny that he likes to ride the bus with Aziraphale and revert to taking the Bentley everywhere...

Smiling in delight, the angel notices that the front row- the best view!- is free, and he is just about to sit down when he notices that Crowley has slipped free from his hand and is sitting down in the row behind him instead.

"Crowley?" 

Feeling a little hurt, Aziraphale turns around to his demon. 

"What are you doing? We can- we don't need to pretend anymore, forgotten?"

Crowley blinks, looking confused as if it takes him a moment to understand what Aziraphale means.

"Huh? It's not that- I just, ngk. I just don't wanna sit up front."

Aziraphale looks at him and decides that he'd rather talk to Crowley while they're sitting next to each other and he doesn't have to keep half turning around and twisting his neck.

After sittung back down next to Crowley, he carefully asks: "...and why this sudden aversion?"

"I- just- I know it's stupid, but- you know how my legs hurt, more than is really normal?" Crowley looks defensive, bur he keeps talking before Aziraphale van say anything. "Well, ut gets worse when I can't move them, and I can't move them when they're squished to the front of the bus and now that I know that that isn't normal I don't feel the need to put myself through that unnecessary pain- just- ngk."

"Oh, dearest!"

"Don't, Angel."

"Oh, no, whatever it is you think I mean- I mean, I do think it's terrible, but really I just wanted to say that it is good that you now see that you don't deserve the pain. _And_ I want to tell you it isn't stupid at all to do something for yourself, especially something like this." 

"Don't I deserve it? Maybe I still think I deserve it but I still don't want to go through it..."

"Well-" Aziraphale says resolutely- "That's still a step forward. Now- I know I never said anything about it when you started taking the bus with me because I really do like doing that with you, but are you sure you don't want to take the Bentley instead next time?"

"No- this is okay." And Crowley is surprised by how much he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! If you leave a comment I'll also let you know when i I upload more :)


End file.
